The Insanity of the Insane
by Amy Sear
Summary: Nikki is a insane murderer who hooks up with the Clown Prince himself on his murderous adventure set in The Dark Knight. Joker/Other female character romance.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nikki is a mentally insane murderer with lingering human feelings. She is blackmailed and forced to work with the Joker to take down Batman. But no crazy girl can work with the Joker without falling for him. Joker/Other female character. Warning: Harsh violence and language.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Nikki and the plot.

Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.

Author's Note: This is a fan fiction purely for entertainment purposes. I hope everyone enjoys it. If it sounds Mary-Sueish I apologize, but it is a fan fiction. Reality does not necessarily completely apply. I'm writing for the fun of it. Constructive criticism appreciated. My Joker is loosely based on Nolan universe, though I am making him more human than he really is.

The Insanity of the Insane

Nikki slammed her hand down hard on the metal table. The steel creaked from underneath. Her fiery orange bangs fell in her face as she glared at the man across from her. Maroni just wasn't getting it.

"What do you want me to say, doll? You had some tough luck," the mobster said with a shrug though he hid a hint of a smile.

"Tough luck? Tough luck," Nikki whispered in a deadly tone. She was covered in cuts and dried blood and all this jackass had to say was tough luck?

The middle age mobster sighed and clicked his tongue with a small chuckle. "Not that you didn't do a great job. You really are one of the best heartless bitches I have ever met. You brought us the heads of three traitors and then some," he gestured to the bloody bag that still had some round shapes protruding from it.

Nikki held up one of the dismembered heads that sat by her hands. Blood was still dripping from the fresh wound. Her voice was low as she kept her calm. "But this little guy right here had friends...friends you sent. I don't appreciate being sent on a job and then almost killed by some lowlife fuckhead because you hired him for the same job! Or did you happen to forget that I'm the one who actually works for you?"

Maroni smiled at her anger. "I know you weren't almost killed, Nikki. You just don't like to get your hands dirty. You should thank me for the challenge I presented you...you know you enjoyed it," Maroni's eyes twinkled as he grinned.

Nikki kicked a chair over as she stepped away from the table and turned away from Maroni so he wouldn't see the smile inching on her face. She didn't want to admit it to this dipshit but she did enjoy herself. The doctors at the Arkham Asylum told her she had anger issues and "repressed feelings" that she took out on anyone she deemed as unworthy of living. According to them, she liked to play god. Nikki disagreed. She rather think of herself as a goddess toying with mortals. When they were bad, they should die.

But that was a while ago. Crazy Dr. Crane let her loose from that hell hole asylum. He wanted to see her condition progress when she was free. After all, she was only twenty one...a young killer.

Maroni seemed to sense her mood change. His voice became much sweeter. "You know no one can beat you, angel. You're my little death dealer. Always have and always will be."

Nikki turned around and gave Maroni an annoyed look. Angel was far from any pet name she wanted to be called. She was the exact opposite of an angel. Her dark jeans and black halter top looked normal enough, but every part of her screamed freak. Her red hair was pulled back but sticking out in all directions. Her skin was covered in scars from when she cut herself. But it was her face that was far from being a cherub. She could have been considered beautiful if only for her lips. Her bottom lip had a row of scars extending along it. It was like someone had once decided to chop her lip like they would chop a carrot. Small black stitches stretched along it with skin growing around, an obvious indication Nikki chose to never have the stitches removed. She played the part of a mentally insane person well.

Maroni smiled at Nikki and continued with his sweet talking. "You're my best little slicer...and I know you're just dying to help with our Batman problem..."his voice trailed off as his tone became more persuasive.

Nikki opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a high pitch cackle. "I'm sure all of you are just _dying_ to get rid of the Batman," a sing song voice laughed as a tall man walked into the room. His purple suit and makeup clad face immediately gave away his identity.

The Joker seemed more sinister in person than his video appearances from the television. His white makeup was fresh and un-smudged, providing the perfect contrast to his cold black eyes. His scars stretched up his cheeks in a grin that never died. Nikki unconsciously slid her tongue over her mutilated bottom lip. The Joker's eyes settled on her with a look of curiosity and amusement.

Nikki inwardly flinched. She was crazy, she knew that, but she was nowhere near the level of a sick fuck like the Joker. He couldn't be controlled. She found it both fascinating and disgusting at the same time. She believed chaos was beautiful to a certain extent, but sometimes rules applied. Maroni had trained that idea in her. He tamed her.

Maroni straightened his tie and addressed the Joker now. "You said you could get rid of the Bat. We've decided to hire you. You'll get your half when you get the job done," he said in a flat tone, his voice losing any cheeriness to it.

The Joker held up his hand to the mob boss and shook his index finger. "Now now, Maroni. You're being rude. You should, uh, introduce me to your friend here before we talk business."

Nikki scoffed. She flipped her bag over so three more heads fell like apples on the table and floor. "Maroni and I aren't friends. Sometimes I just bring him gifts."

Maroni ignored the comment. "The girl is Nikki. She works for me. You two can probably relate on a couple levels," he laughed along with the thugs sitting behind him.

Nikki glared at him. Maroni was either talking about their scars or the fact they were both insane. Either way she did not appreciate being paired up with the clownman. The Joker's tongue darted out of his mouth as he licked his lips. "Interesting set of lips there, girly. Did you hurt yourself playing with knives?"

Nikki picked up her bloody empty bag and smirked. "Let's just assume both you and I got our scars the same way."

The Joker giggled and cocked his head to the side as he walked around her. "Maybe I can give you a matching set of scars just like mine."

Nikki's smirk fell and her eyes narrowed at the threat. She whipped her knife out from her butt pocket and held it at her side. The Joker's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Oooohh. Ha-ha-he-ho-ha! The little girl knows how to play! How wonderful. You and I can play some games later," the Joker licked his lips.

Maroni quickly butted in when he saw an advantage in the situation. "Now Nikki, calm down. After all, you're going to be working with our friend here. You wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

Nikki spun around as her attention was momentarily redirected. "What?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

Maroni shrugged though the thugs behind him snickered. "I already told the Joker here that I would have one of my own working with him to make sure we were making progress."

The Joker lounged back in one of the metal chairs with his yellow grin giggling as he watched Nikki simmer. She rolled the knife in her hands. Maroni sensed what she had in mind to do with that knife. "You remember what you were without me. I picked you up off the street and gave order in your life. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say and when you're with the clown you'll do as he says...especially if you want me to continue to take care of your _issue_..."

Nikki froze. Her jaw was clenched as she stared at the floor. Maroni had something that was much too precious for her to lose. She had no choice. She grunted like an animal and kicked at the metal table. Her hand instinctually began to cut her left arm. "Make your meeting fucking quick then and we can get out of here!" she hissed.

The Joker sat his chair up on all fours. In a quick move he pulled Nikki down so she landed painfully on her side on the chair next to him. He whipped out his own knife and began to cut her arm in deeper, longer strokes. "Fuck you!" she yelled as she sat up as quickly as she could and pushed him off his own chair so he landed on the ground.

She was straddling him with her knife to his neck. Unlike everyone else she had ever attacked though, the Joker simply laughed and pressed his neck deeper on the knife. "I was just, uh, helping you. I believe no one should ever cut themselves...others should do it for them," his grin was mocking her along with his behavior.

"Nikki, get off him right now or else I just might slip and your precious little treasure will become broken," Maroni hissed. He really could care less whether or not Nikki killed the Joker, but he wanted the Batman problem taken care once and for all.

The Joker's tongue darted in and out as he giggled. "Don't worry, girly, you and I will have plenty of time to, uh, resume this position later tonight."

Nikki jumped off the Joker in disgust. She felt caged, something she absolutely could not stand. Maroni was blackmailing her into working with this mad dog and she had no choice in the matter. That would simply not do for someone who was accustomed to making choices for herself.

The Joker jumped up from off the ground and casually brushed his suit and jacket. "Watch the six o'clock news for updates on my progress," he grinned at Maroni. His left arm slithered around Nikki's waist. "Come on, beautiful. We have a town to terrorize."

Nikki pushed the Joker away from her and gave Maroni one last deadly glare before walking out of the room with a sniggering Joker behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

The Joker was staring at Nikki from across the elevator with a large grin on his face. How she delighted him! Everything about her behavior was so amusing. She was a heartless freak, yet still seemed strangely sensitive like she was still human. She even wore a poofy halter dress tonight with combat boots since it was a special occasion. It was too funny! She was starting to become his newest obsession. He decided he wanted to keep her around longer than planned.

"What are you typing in your little phone there, good-looking?" the Joker asked as he leaned over for a closer look. He made out the words 'get rid of them' before Nikki snapped her phone shut. "Are you going to kill me?" the Joker giggled as though excited by the idea.

"Not today if you're lucky. Others have my loving attention tonight," Nikki answered simply. She found the less interaction with the Joker, the better. She instead watched the elevator numbers. They had ten more floors to go.

The Joker mock sighed. "And here all I ever wanted was your loving attention. Maybe the tables will turn once we get Dent...that is if you don't kill yourself with those little contraptions there, though I must admit they do look fun."

Nikki twirled the sai in her hands. The miniature swords with their curved handles fit perfectly in her palms. "Maybe I'll show you _exactly_ how fun they can be sometime," she smirked.

The Joker did not respond, but instead cocked his shotgun. He smiled evilly at Nikki who was now watching the elevator floor indicator with rapt fascination. She could feel her insides burn as she eagerly showed her excitement. They had finally arrived at the floor where the fundraiser was held. Now the fun could begin. The masked clowns left the elevator first followed by the Joker. He shot his gun off as he announced "Good evening, ladies and gentle-man. We are tonight's entertainment..."

Nikki tuned out the rest of Joker's prattling as he now was addressing individuals in the crowd. She had important people to dismember. She eyed her first target who stared at her in disgust and fear. Robert Hawthrone was an important business man whose company was now backing Harvey Dent's campaign to get crime off the street. He was also a man who took frequent trips to third world countries to indulge himself in child prostitution. Maroni's text message was clear with a list of names of people to kill, but Nikki had a few names she added to the list herself.

Nikki hopped up on a nearby table ignoring the gasps of the high society women who still expected her to act like a lady despite being a criminal. She beckoned Robert to walk over to her, which the fool blindly followed out of fear. She waited until he had walked to the base of the table then whispered, "You have a five second head start. Run before I kill you."

Robert stared at her in shock until Nikki began to count down. He yelled and began to run for the elevator. Nikki twirled one of her elaborate sai in her hands before throwing it at Robert. Several people in the room screamed as Robert fell to his knees with the knife impaled through his throat. Even the Joker turned around from Harvey Dent's girl to see what the commotion was. He began to clap and laugh as Nikki walked over to Robert's body and began to hack off his head.

"How entertaining! I bet you all are losing your heads over us," he giggled at his bad joke before Rachel kicked him.

Nikki had managed to separate the head from the body in a bloody mess when she heard the rasping voice of Batman. Then the fight began. Without thinking, Nikki turned around and threw her other sai. It landed in the upper right shoulder of Batman before he jumped after Rachel who was just thrown out of the window by the Joker.

The masked clowns all ran for the stairs at the sound of the approaching police sirens. Nikki stared angrily around the room at all the targets she was going to have to leave alive. She faintly heard someone calling her name in a mocking tone. Gloved hands roughly grabbed her arm and began to drag her toward the stairs. Nikki caught the hint and didn't try to argue this time. She began to run with the Joker right behind her.

The Joker was pissed. Three of his thugs were shot dead because of it. The Bat had showed up along with the cops cutting his fun short. Nikki could hear his yelling and grunting from the other room and the gun shots that rang out. The door to the room at his hideout apartment was kicked open. The Joker huffed in with his back slightly hunched. He slammed the door shut behind him. Nikki glared at him from her lounging position on the worn couch. She had changed from her dress to shorts and a tank top. Blood was dripping down from her right leg from the fresh cuts she had given herself. She too was upset with the way the night had turned out. No one got away from her alive, but tonight four other people were breathing when they shouldn't be.

The Joker mockingly grinned at her before crinkling his mouth in almost a growl. He stomped over to the couch and pushed her legs aside so he could sit down. He replaced her legs back on his lap. Nikki was too lazy and too angry to argue with him. She had gotten used to the way he was, and frankly, she had stopped giving a shit. Ignoring him was the best way for him to go away. She laid her head back on the armrest of the couch as she felt stinging pain in her legs. She winced slightly yet a smile began to break on her face. After all, pain was pleasure.

The Joker had wordlessly slid out his knife and was carving his name in Nikki's leg as a way to calm down his mood. "So tonight didn't go as planned..." he began in his unusual voice, "But I have to admit, you know, uh, how to play with knives."

Nikki didn't respond. Instead, she sat up on her elbows just in time to see the Joker lick blood off her leg. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or turned on. The Joker giggled at the look on her face. "What? Is it the scars?"

Nikki couldn't help it; she smiled. "Obviously not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm no stranger to scars."

The Joker turned his body so he faced her on the couch. He pulled her legs so she slid down further. He took off one of his purple gloves. "Yes," he murmured, "You do have such interesting scars, especially this lip here." He was brushing his finger across her heavily mutilated lip. Nikki sat all the way up and pushed him away.

"Aww, did I touch a sensitive subject? Do you want to talk about it?" The Joker giggled in a mocking voice.

"Fuck you," Nikki mumbled as she stood up from the couch.

Suddenly, blinding pain hit her. The Joker had pulled out his pistol and struck her on the side of her face. She surprisingly did not pass out. She clutched at her bleeding face in a daze and disbelief. The Joker grabbed her and roughly shoved her against the wall. "Listen here, little girl," his voice growled, "You entertain me. I like the little attitude you have. I like that you're a crazy freak. It turns me on. But you are to never disrespect me. I'm the one in charge now, not you. You're here for shits and giggles and the handy little knife tricks you can do. Never forget that."

Nikki, still in a daze, was still focused on her bleeding head. She dumbly nodded and the Joker gently let her go with a giggle. "Besides," he began with a laugh, "Who knows when I might want to, uh, settle down. Seeing you behead people is fun. You'd make a nice little violent wife."

Nikki barely registered his words. Since when did the tables turn on her? She was supposed to be the one terrorizing Gotham. Now she felt like the scared fifteen year old girl being put into an asylum, knowing she would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

"Who is she?" Bruce Wayne asked Fox as he leaned back in his plush chair. After making sure Rachel was safe, Bruce immediately sought out Fox to find out more about the fierce young girl from the party. She made a mistake leaving her knife in him. The first thing he did was turn it over to Fox for fingerprints. If he couldn't find anything on the Joker, she was his second best chance.

"Nikki Grant. Twenty one and escapee from Arkham. Another one Crane let loose. Her doctors labeled her as delusional, self injurer, cold, and misguided. Lately she's been doing hits for Maroni, and it looks like now she's with the Joker," Fox replied as he threw Nikki's file with her picture on top.

Bruce examined the photo of Nikki's Arkham mughsot. She was leering at the camera with nothing but anger in her eyes. "And the scars?"

Fox sighed and shrugged. "Most of the ones on her body are self inflicted with a couple battle scars from others. No one knows anything about her lip. She showed up to the asylum with it at fifteen. She never allowed anyone to touch it. The doctors at Arkham did request to me that if we capture her that we pass her to them. They seem to think they can help her."

Bruce scoffed. "I watched her cut a man's head off. That was far from being the first time she's done it. She doesn't sound helpable"

Fox folded his hands on the table and looked thoughtful. "Very true, Mr. Wayne. But a girl like her has a back story. She's young enough to maybe not let all the hatred and anger sink to her heart. There could be hope for her."

"If that's true, it will certainly change soon. She's with the Joker."

Fox laughed. "Yes, but it might take one insane criminal to look at another insane criminal and realize just how crazy they are. Maybe there's hope for both of them."

Bruce shook his head as he stood up with Nikki's file in hand. "Something tells me that it won't happen with these two."

After spending all her time with the Joker for a week, Nikki had finally come to the decision that the man was indeed insane. His moods swung as fast as a pendulum. He would reward a thug one minute and shoot him the next. Now the insanity didn't bother Nikki as much as the understanding she felt for the Joker. She knew how bothersome it must be to have complete fuckheads working for you. But that meant she could relate to the Joker. She hoped her insanity had not reached that point yet.

A low whimper caught Nikki's attention. She smiled and turned away from the window facing the slums. Her little friend had woken up. She took a long drag of her cigarette and sauntered over to her captive. A young girl was duct taped to a chair with a piece of tape over her mouth. Nikki straddled the girl's immobile lap and puffed smoke in her face. The girl squirmed when smoke appeared to leak from between the stitches in Nikki's lip. Nikki laughed and pulled her small knife out of her back jean short pocket.

"See this here? This is a truth indicator. I'm going to ask you questions. Answer truthfully, or I'll cut out your eyes. Do you understand?" The young girl nodded vigorously. Nikki smirked and pulled off her duct tape.

The crying girl quickly began with, "Please let me go. My uncle can get you whatever you want and-" Nikki cut the girl off by placing the knife on the girl's lips.

"Ah ah ah. I ask the questions, remember? First off, are you the sixteen year old niece of one of our city's lead detectives?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you have any tracking monitors on you?"

This time she shook her head.

"Are you ready to die?"

The girl looked shocked at the question. The crazy woman with the stitched lips was still sitting on her lap with a knife dangerously close in front of her face. Was she really going to die? The girl chose not to answer but simply look struck.

The door to the room burst open. Nikki groaned as she saw who caused the commotion. In walked Mr. fucking clown himself with his stupid video camera. He looked positively thrilled at the sight that befell him. "What's this? Having fun without me? Well, that will never do! I never miss girl on girl action!" he giggled as he crossed the room and pulled up a chair next to the weeping teen.

"Aww what's the matter girly? Is Nikki here playing too rough? Would you rather play with me?" The Joker grinned as he pulled out his own knife.

The young teen shook her head as she stared at the floor. The Joker stood up and bent down. "BOO!" he shouted as his eyes came in contact with the petrified girl. The girl let out a dry sob and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You know, Nikki, I hate to say it but I think our young friend here doesn't like our scars. She doesn't want to look at us," the Joker sighed in mock disappointment.

Part of Nikki knew that the girl was just a coward, but the darker side of her agreed with the Joker's words. The girl probably found her hideous. "Well," Nikki began in an icy tone, "We'll just have to make her look at us."

The Joker made the camera face him. "People of Gotham, this next scene is going to get particularly violent. I suggest everyone watch with rapt attention," he giggled.

Soon the screams of the girl filled the entire apartment as Nikki forced her eyes open. She pried the right eye out with the tip of her knife, and the cut off the eye ball from the nerve. The Joker was laughing hysterically. Once the eyeball was out, Nikki smiled and held the eyeball up so it faced her. She faced it toward the Joker with the camera and sniggered. "She's certainly looking at us now. "

The Joker turned the camera to show his face. "And that's just the beginning of the fun. What else will we do while the young chicky here is passed out? Tune in next news hour and find out!" He faced the camera toward the teen who was out cold before he stopped recording.

Nikki stood up from the lap of the girl and stretched out her back. She turned to find the Joker leering at her, occasionally snaking his tongue over his red lips. Nikki rose her brow. "Did you want to kill her? Or shall I do it?"

The Joker giggled at the question. "I will, uh, never turn down an offer to kill someone. But it was you who kidnapped her, beautiful. I think I'd rather watch you play with her a little while longer."

Nikki looked at the clown inquisitively. Her confusion amused the Joker. She was just so entertaining! "Look darling, let's get something out in the open. I like ya. You're, uh, fun to have around. Life's no fun without smiling and a good scare...and you're so good at doing both!"

Nikki scoffed at the Joker's compliments. Suddenly an idea hit her. "Do you _really _want me to stay around?" she asked in an innocent tone.

The Joker could sense she was up to something. That thrilled him even more! "I want you to stay as long as I want you around," he answered with a grin.

Nikki plastered a mock smile on her face. She fingered the knife in her hands. She placed her hand on the Joker's shoulder and gently pushed him up against the wall. The point of her knife was at his neck. This didn't bother him in the least bit. Her movements were slow, deliberate. She licked up the side of his neck. "If you want me to stay, don't ever disrespect me. Do you understand?"

The Joker was giggling like mad. He felt drunk with happiness. His little vixen was turning the tables on him, repeating the very same words he told her after the party. "Oh Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. You are just too golden," he replied.

In a sharp movement, he grabbed Nikki by the neck and slammed her in the wall. "I will respect you...a little...but remember, you belong to me now." His words were full of mirth, but he made a point to show his dominance.

Nikki snarled slightly, yet she felt the wheels turning in her head. The longer she was around him, she felt crazier...more free. She liked it.

She smiled and inhaled his scent of gasoline and smoke. She licked her lips. The Joker's grin grew wider. He leaned in closer and crushed himself on her mutilated lips in an instant. Her red finger nails clawed at his greasy, green hair. She dropped the girl's eyeball. At that instant, she became his. She was wrong about him. He was a freak, just like her. And imagine what two freaks could accomplish together...

A small cry broke their kiss. Their young friend had woken up. Nikki traced her finger across the Joker's painted smile. The Joker's tongue darted in and out of his mouth. "You can kill her."

His words were simple, yet he had just given Nikki her first gift. Excitement bubbled in Nikki's stomach. She reached for her long knife as the Joker reached for his video camera.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Bruce Wayne tightly gripped the remote control in his hand. Fox had just given him a copy of a video the local news station had sent to them. Nikki Grant was cutting the eye out of a missing teen with the Joker's laughter echoing the entire time. Bruce stared at Fox and shook his head. Fox was wrong. There would be no saving either of them.

#

The Joker was lying down with his hands behind his head and a smile plastered on his face. Everything was just soo exciting lately! First he discovered his new princess who liked playing with knives AND he got to videotape his little beauty cutting off the head of some poor girl. His games were causing so much fun! He glanced over to the connecting bathroom where Nikki had just dried off from her shower and was currently getting dressed. He laughed at the way she gingerly pulled up her panties...she certainly must have been sore. Something about being covered in blood had turned both Nikki and the Joker into animals. As soon as the girl's head was off, the Joker had begun to tear off Nikki's clothes. It was primeval instincts. They had to have sex or they would burst. He had taken her hard up against the wall where her back had pounded into the brick with each rough thrust. But Nikki couldn't get enough of it. She liked it violent and forceful...just like the Joker. Both were nursing bite marks and bruises.

A now fully clothed Nikki was looking out of the window from the other side of the room. The Joker wondered what she was feeling. Regret? Confusion? Or perhaps looking for another victim. He giggled at the last thought. Knowing Nikki (and he was a very good judge of people), she was already thirsty for more blood.

Nikki took a sip of her glass of wine. She watched the Joker's stupid thugs wandering around at the base of the building. She shook her head in annoyance. They were loud and obnoxious and drawing too much attention to themselves. She would have to cut out some of their tongues later to remind them to lay low. Another giggle pulled her thoughts from the window. She rolled her eyes.

The Joker was approximately named. The man found everything funny. She was used to laughs and giggles coming from him even when the room was completely silent. He would toss his head back in glee and the red scars on his face immortalized his laughter. She liked the laughter, but she especially liked the growling and snarling that came from him last night. Every ache she felt only radiated more pleasure in her mind. She snaked her tongue across her lip and felt loose stitches. He had done that to her. He had bit her lip countless times and opened up old wounds.

She rubbed her scarred bottom lip on the edge of her wine glass. The memory of last night still gave her tingles. She never expected to fuck the Joker. She was just messing with him earlier when she cornered him against the wall. But something had changed in her. His manic twinkle in his eye, his scent...whatever it was drove her crazy. And then to have the girl's blood on her...it was too much for anyone's self control. She needed him. Of course she would never admit that to him. But she knew that both of them knew how well they worked together. And how could they not? They both enjoyed killing people, they both had a taste for pain and blood, and they both hated Batman. Hell, both of them were legally insane (the Joker more so than Nikki). She didn't want to admit it but she liked the fact that he was stronger and crazier than her. It turned her on. She wanted to be dominated yet maintain her independence...and the Joker was letting her do just that. She was sick and tired of stupid fucking mobsters who blackmailed her into working for them. If she was to be someone's little weapon, well, the Joker was the only one who knew how to operate her.

Another cackle drew her thoughts back to the Joker himself. She strutted over to the bed and sat cross legged at the Joker's feet. In an instant, the Joker's had taken the glass of wine and thrown it to the side wall where it hit with a crash. Nikki looked mildly annoyed.

"I only want blood to stain my bed, nothing else," the Joker explained with a giggle.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "What's next with your plan?"

The Joker let out one of his hair raising laughs. "Plan? What plan? We're just having fun." He pulled Nikki legs so she was lying on her back. She looked unfazed. The Joker straddled over her and drew his long tongue up her neck. A smile was slowly inching on her face. The Joker sat up on an elbow and trailed his dirty finger across her lip. "How about this plan? We go out to play with the citizens of Gotham...maybe kidnap another toy...but first, we can have fun..."

Nikki moaned a little but gently pushed the Joker off. "I have a bit of a rule where I like to kill someone before I fuck. It heightens the pleasure. I need to be covered in blood."

The Joker's eyes lit up. He flicked out his knife. "That can, uh, easily be overcome." Nikki let him cut a thin line on her breast. As he licked the blood off Nikki grabbed the knife from his hands. "Someone else's blood," she corrected with a cruel giggle.

The Joker sat up and appeared to be pouting. Before he could say anything, Nikki pushed him back so she straddled him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I like the idea of being covered in my own war paint when we have sex. You know you like it..." The Joker shrugged nonchalantly though had a crooked smile inching on his scarred face. Nikki guided his hands up her side. "And I want to kill someone with you...someone who's a challenge...who will make our sex ten times hotter..."

The Joker pushed her off him and stood up. He reached for his coat. He turned to face Nikki with an innocent look. "Well? Aren't you coming for your war paint? We have a meeting with Harvey Dent later tonight."

Nikki couldn't help but laugh. Of course. The white knight of Gotham would be perfect. The Joker extended his hand out for his lady as a gentleman would. "I have the perfect outfit for you, beautiful. See if we're gonna, uh, be a couple then I need you to match with me."

Nikki stared at the clothes he tossed to her. "You horny little clown."

The Joker giggled. "I like to flaunt what belongs to me. Start stripping."

#

Nikki took a long drag of her cigarette before blowing it into the face of one of the Joker's thugs. She laughed when the burly man bowed his head down rather than challenge her. Pity. It was taking all her self control not to cut the throat of these fucking idiots. But the Joker...her Joker...had asked her to wait until later on. He actually needed their service tonight. She leaned against the large semi-truck and sighed in boredom. The clown prince himself was humming away as he painted an 's' on the slogan of the truck so it now read 'slaughter is the best medicine'.

The Joker kicked his step stool aside and admired his work. He giggled so much he doubled over and slapped his knees. "Now THAT's funny," he growled.

His black eyes sought out his dark mistress who looked like anything else would be more fun than what he planned for tonight. He let out a comically loud sigh so Nikki had no choice but to face him. "Princess," he crooned as he licked his lips. "It's no fun if you're not having fun. Do you not like your new outfit?"

Nikki couldn't help but laugh. Her clothes were anything but boring. She was wearing black boots with green fishnets. And to top it all off, she was wearing purple shorts with a tight fitting purple vest. She and all her scars were fully exposed. The Joker wanted it that way...wanted both of them to match.

The Joker waved his hand to show his impatience at waiting for her answer. Nikki rolled her eyes. "No, it's not the clothes. I'm tired of waiting here all night. I want some action."

The Joker's eyes immediately lit up. He clapped his hands and gave a whoop. "Action! Great choice of words."

His lips were on hers immediately. He shoved her harder into the side of the truck. Nikki gave his lip a nip before she pushed him off. "Not that kind of action...at least not right now. I'm not fond of the idea of having these assholes watch us have sex."

The Joker held up his machine gun. "I could kill them..." Nikki smiled and considered the idea for a moment before the Joker's walkie-talkie interrupted them. The make-up clad clown held up his gloved index finger to have Nikki hold onto that thought. "What was that?" he asked.

"Coming your way, boss," a deep voice answered.

The Joker cackled and grabbed Nikki's arm. "Here's your action, beautiful. Let's go!" he growled as the large semi took off.

Everything was passing by Nikki in a blur. They were shooting at an armored car...Batman showed up...she and the Joker were in the front cab of the truck when it flipped...now it looked like Batman had indeed fallen. Nikki couldn't be sure. Her head felt dazed like when the doctors used to give her medicine at Arkham. She leaned against the truck wreckage as she watched the Joker pull out his knife to finish off Batman. He gave her a reassuring cruel smile.

Then a gun cocked. Then there were cops. Nikki felt herself forced to the ground as the handcuffs were tightened on her wrists.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

For being in jail the Joker was oddly calm. But he knew he wouldn't be staying too long. He kept his unending smile on his face. He blew out a raspberry and tapped his feet. The only terrible thing about jail was the boredom. He could only hassle the cops guarding him for a while until he got bored. He was just going to have to wait until he was interrogated, then the real fun could begin!

Nikki, on the other hand, did not like this predicament at all. She growled and snarled at the cops patrolling the cages where the Joker and his thugs were held. The Joker couldn't help but giggle. She was a wild animal who was tame only for him. She couldn't be caged long. Oh, he just couldn't wait for them to escape just to see what she would do!

"Princess," he crooned his nickname for her, "Why don't you relax and come sit next to daddy?"

Nikki gave one last deadly glare to the cop outside their cage and took her spot next to the Joker's side. The clown wrapped his arm around her and licked his lips as the guards stared in disgust. But even in the Joker's arms Nikki felt restless. She could feel her mind going. She needed a knife, something-anything sharp. Her fingernails were clawing at her left arm so hard that she drew blood.

The Joker rubbed the small sprinkles of blood down her arm. "Excuse me," he called with fake politeness, "Could we have a sharp utensil in here? My girlfriend here is a bit antsy and would like to cut herself up."

His response from the guards sounded like a lot of "fuck you"s. "So unhelpful...and here I thought you were supposed to care for the citizens of our fine city," he murmured as his clicked his tongue as though chiding a child.

There was shouting from outside the door to the room. A young Hispanic woman named Detective Ramirez burst through the door. "Get that piece of trash and his little slut in the interrogation room. Now!"

"What's wrong?" a guard asked as the others rushed to the Joker's pen.

"Dent's gone missing," the detective answered as she glared at the Joker.

The Joker smiled and held out his wrists to be handcuffed. Now the fun part would come.

#

The Joker tapped his hands on the metal table in the interrogation room as he waited. He wiped his bleeding lip that a guard had rudely given to him with a punch. The cops decided to take he and Nikki one at a time to the room. They had finally figured out that they made a deadly team. He made it to the room in one piece, but Nikki was taking curiously long...

The door to the room flung open and Nikki was shoved in hard and landed painfully on the floor. Her lip was bleeding along with her nose. The furious look on her face told the Joker that the cops decided to rough up his little girl on the way over here just as they did to him.

Now the Joker did not find this funny at all (of course the fact that he didn't find something funny was funny!). An annoying feeling of protectiveness crept over him. He was the only one who should ever make his princess bleed. Nikki stood up without a word and sat down on the metal chair next to him. The Joker uncharacteristically placed a hand on her shoulder. Nikki's eyes met his, her look conveying murderous thoughts.

"Don't worry, beautiful. They'll pay. We'll be out of here shortly," The Joker reassured her with his trademark grin. He giggled at the thought of what he planned to do with those silly cops who touched her.

"So," a voice began at the doorway. The Joker glanced up and laughed his high pitch cackle. It was that foolish detective woman who ordered them here. He was slightly disappointed in the choice of the interrogator. She would be much too easy to mess with.

Detective Ramirez seemed to read his thoughts. Her focus was not going to be on the Joker. He wasn't her problem. She wouldn't be able to get any info about Dent from him anyway. She wanted to focus on the weaker one, the girl... "Gordon is coming to talk to you." Her eyes glared at the clown. "In the meantime I'm here to chat with Ms. Grant."

"Grant, huh?" The Joker asked, popping the 't' sound. "Mr. Grant...I like the sound of that...but perhaps you should take my name when we marry, princess. Mrs. Joker is just sooo much better."

Niki spit out blood on the table and rolled her eyes. She was not in a good mood right now, not even to laugh at his marriage jokes. Ramirez pulled a chair over and angled it to face Nikki. "So Nikki...what's your story? Put in an asylum at fifteen, tags along with a lunatic clown, enjoys beheading people. I don't know where to start with you..."

The Joker blew a raspberry and giggled. "It sounds like you have all the information already. If you're gonna waste your breath on something why not, uh, make it worthwhile."

The brunette detective noticed the discomfort Nikki seemed to have not only physically but mentally. Nikki kept shifting around in her chair. Finally she stood up and began to pace the tiny room. "You have a problem with small areas, Ms. Grant? Does it remind you of your time at Arkham?"

"Fuck you!" Nikki growled as she turned to charge at the detective. Surprisingly, the Joker caught her mid way. He shushed her and pulled her down on his lap. He brought his handcuffed arms over her head so she was trapped in his arms.

"Let's be polite, princess. Play her game and then she can play ours," The Joker's sinister voice murmured as he stared at the Hispanic detective.

Ramirez ignored him. She didn't argue because Nikki seemed to visibly calm down in his arms. "You were at Arkham for over five years in a padded cell. The doctors there said that you seemed to respond to the treatments...you weren't violent or aggressive. Do you miss that place where you were calm and happy?"

"They had me drugged the entire time I was there. Of course I wasn't violent or aggressive," Nikki sneered.

"Besides a happy place is anywhere you want it to be! Princess here found hers with me. Where's yours, detective? All you have to do is get a smile on that face! Do you want me to show you?" The Joker leered and cocked his head to show his own mutilated scars.

The detective wrinkled her nose in disgust. She stared at Nikki incredulously. "How can you work for someone like the Joker? Really? Besides I thought you were one of Maroni's. Did you double cross him for the clown?"

The Joker held up his handcuffed hands and once again peeped up from behind Nikki's shoulder. "Just to clarify, we're not working together. Nikki here is my main squeeze. It just so happens that our dates involve dismemberment and criminal activity. I would think a detective would have done better detective work to figure that out." The Joker grinned and clicked his tongue.

Nikki raised an eye brow and scoffed. "You're just getting everything wrong today, detective. No, I was never Maroni's. He picked me up when I first got out of Arkham and paid me to take people out. He never realized how deep he was with me...I never needed money to kill people."

The detective made note of that. "Did Maroni carve you up? Was that his persuasion to keep you loyal to him? Is that why you're covered in scars and your lips butchered?"

Nikki began to laugh and continued laughing like the Joker would in one of his fits. "Maroni would never have the guts. You don't get it, do ya," she said once she caught her breath, "I always liked to hurt people. I was never the victim. Not even my parents could do anything to help me." The mention of parents perked up the detective's interest. Even the Joker looked mildly curious.

"So you had your scars as a child?" Detective Ramirez asked, slightly leaning forward.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "If you're soo concerned with my scars, let me explain. When I was a little girl at fifteen I had a lip piercing that I absolutely adored. One day someone said some not so nice words about me and we got in a fight. They weren't too happy with me when I broke their pelvis bone, so they reached up and yanked out my lip ring, taking a chunk of my lip with it."

The Joker mock sighed. "This story already sounds uncreative."

Nikki chuckled softly to herself and leaned back to plant a kiss on the Joker's scarred cheek. This seemed to appease the Joker who was rubbing his cheek on her shoulder with a sadistic smile. Now the detective had two pairs of crazy eyes zoned in on her.

Nikki continued on. "Well, I figured out that day that my blood tasted pretty good. So I decided to re-pierce my lip all the way across, pulling out the ring myself each time. My mother was the one who found me in my bedroom with a smile on my face and blood cascading down my chin. I even did the stitches myself. But my poor mummy and daddy couldn't take it anymore. They knew I already figured out that if making myself bleed felt soo good and was soo fun, then imagine what it felt like when other people bled..."

The crazed girl let the last words hang in the air as the detective hung on to every sentence. Nikki felt the rumble of the Joker suppressing his giggle in her back. He didn't want to ruin Nikki's fun. The detective looked like a deer in headlights not knowing if the story was true or not. Before the detective could respond, the door to the room once again burst open with Gordon, the new police commissioner, entering.

Detective Ramirez left at once. Gordon stayed only a few moments, unlocking Nikki and the clown's handcuffs. He then left mumbling about needing more coffee. The bright lights to the room flipped on. Nikki felt her head slam down on the table before blacking out.

#

"Wakey, wakey, princess," The Joker giggled as he slapped Nikki's cheeks. "The big bad bat is gone. "

Nikki groaned and sat up on the palms of her hands. Fucking Batman. She took a breath for a moment before sitting up fully. She cracked her neck and bent backwards to crack her back. The Joker was sitting up against the wall beside her. "Glad you decided to join us. I was just telling our, uh, friend here that I would really like our phone call. He doesn't sound like he wants to give it to us though. Do you think you can persuade him?"

Nikki glanced up at the heavy set man guarding the door and scoffed. "He's the one guarding us? This oughta be easy," she mumbled under her breath. The Joker cocked his head to the side with a large smile. He had no idea what she was planning, but he bet it would be fun. He licked his lips and giggled softly.

Nikki gently eased herself up so she was standing. She began to unbutton her provocative purple vest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the detective hissed.

Nikki shot him a look over her shoulder. "It sounds like my clown prince and I are going to be stuck here for a while. We might as well make the best use of it. And I did promise him action tonight. Feel free to give us some privacy...or you can watch if that turns you on too..."

The Joker was giggling like a schoolboy. He understood what she was going to do. He jumped up and took a seat in the metal chair from the earlier interrogation. Nikki threw off her vest so she stood in her purple shorts and a lacy green bra. She straddled the Joker and began to give him a little dance, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to look at the guard. The detective stood still, unsure what to do. Things were getting heated. The Joker now had Nikki on the table and was biting her breasts and unbuttoning her pants.

"Hey! Stop it you sick fucks!" the middle age man yelled.

"Don't stop," Nikki moaned. "After all, pain is pleasure..." Her eyes were burning on the guard's as the Joker licked the blood from where he just bit her.

"I'll show you the real meaning of pain!" the detective walked into the room cracking his knuckles. He was falling for the bait...he was getting too close.

In a flash the Joker struck him and threw him down out the door. He whistled as he picked up one of his knives at the nearby evidence table as the detective groaned in pain. He grabbed the detective in a choke hold with the knife at his neck.

"Now, let's go make that phone call," The Joker mumbled. He glanced over at Nikki. "Princess, do you think you could cover up? I don't like the entire world seeing _my_ goods."

Nikki snickered and picked up her discarded vest as the two of them made their big escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Here's a bit of a short update. I wanted to personally thank everyone who has been reading the story so far. I greatly appreciate the reviews as well. Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism or ideas to share or find the Joker calling Nikki 'princess' annoying. Just let me know :) Thanks again and please enjoy! **

**Ch 6**

Nikki turned the volume up on the TV when a phrase caught her attention**. **It had just what she was looking for. The newscast had breaking news after the latest string of commercials...hopefully a report that concerned her and the Joker's escape. She set the remote down next to herself and stretched out her arms. She could feel the soreness of her muscles as she lay on her stomach. She had been on her back and her knees for almost two hours straight fucking the Joker and all she wanted to do now was relax.

She and the Joker were back at the Joker's hideaway apartment lying in the aged musky bed naked. Escaping jail was entirely way too easy once the Joker exploded the place. There was no one to follow them and no one to stop them. Once they reached back to the apartment the Joker began to take off his clothes. Nikki didn't understand what he was doing until she looked down at herself...she was covered in the guard's blood. He had been quite a bleeder after the Joker slit his throat. Nikki giggled and kept good on her word. The Joker got his action while she was coated in blood. It wasn't Harvey Dent's but they didn't have much time until their next appointment with Lau the squealer, so she settled for second rate guts. Besides, Harvey Dent was a little _burned_ out at the moment. She giggled at the thought of Dent bursting in flames from the explosion.

Nikki sighed in contentment at the success of the destruction she and the Joker brought to Gotham. She felt the Joker nuzzling his swollen cheeks against her back scars. It both amazed and disgusted her how tender he could be. Sex was rough and bloody with him, but afterwards he was docile and almost calm. She hissed as she felt something sharp cut in her skin. Of course, the quiet was short lived with the Joker. She tried to sit up but felt herself being pushed back into the bed. She shook her head, somewhat annoyed that the Joker was carving his name in yet another place on her body.

She turned the TV volume up even higher as the news report came back from commercial: "Hello and good evening. Our top story for tonight: A few mere hours ago the Joker and his companion, Nikki Grant, escaped from Gotham police custody. And on top of that, Gotham has just been stricken with another blow by the infamous murderer, The Joker," the female newscaster began, "Rachel Dawes, assistant district attorney was brutally murdered in an explosion by the criminal. District attorney Harvey Dent was critically injured in a separate explosion. The Joker and his companion Nikki Grant made headlines last night as well when the body of missing sixteen year old Nicole Fairbanks, niece of Detective Fairbanks of major crimes, was discovered. We here at KCRV ask that if you have any information on the location of these two, please contact—"

The Joker leaned over Nikki's shoulder and clicked the TV off. "The Joker, the infamous murderer" he mocked the newscaster in a nasally voice. "Is that all they can come up with? I knnoow they can do better than that! We'll just have to encourage them to try harder," he laughed his trademark cackle.

Nikki scoffed and flipped herself over. She propped herself back on her elbows. "At least you have a name! I'm known as a companion. A fucking companion!"

The Joker giggled and laid his head down on her bare stomach where he was lightly cutting her. "Don't mind them, princess. You can only be second best when matched up against me."

"Maybe I'll just have to kill you then," Nikki replied icily.

This caused the Joker to burst in another fit of laughter. Nikki pushed him off her with a grunt of frustration and jumped off the bed. She quickly began to throw on random clothes...black shorts, one of the Joker's purple dress shirts and her long black jacket. She didn't hear him get off the bed...she didn't hear him flick out his knife.

But she did feel him yank her head back and she most definitely felt his knife at her neck. "You see princess," his hot breath whispered against her ear, " You can never kill me because I am the one and only agent of chaos. This city neeeeds me. You need me. You wouldn't be able to kill me." He yanked her head around so she turned to face him. "And you are my beautiful little disease. I wish I could be rid of you. You see I don't, uh, especially like caring for anyone else. It makes things messy. But I like ya. There's no going back. Just remember, princess, you're mine. That's the only reason you're alive...you belong with me."

He shoved her hard so she landed painfully on the floor and tossed his knife down next to her. He walked over to his wardrobe to begin to get dressed. Nikki stared at him with a furious gaze. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from doing something she would regret. A knock at the door diverted her attention. She jumped up with his knife in hand and ripped the door open.

The thug waiting to talk to his boss didn't even have a chance to run. Nikki stabbed him in the stomach so he dropped to his knees, blood spluttering from his mouth. She dragged him out in the hallway and began to repeatedly stab him over and over, splattering his guts all over herself and the hallway walls. The Joker watched with morbid fascination and giggled to see Nikki hunched over the bloody mess of a man who was killed because she had a temper tantrum.

A throng of men came down the hallway to investigate the yells. Nikki glared at them. "Don't just sit there and look! Clean up this fucking mess!" she ordered with a snarl. She sauntered back into the bedroom where a shirtless Joker sat on the bed giggling. "Why you naughty little girl," he grinned and motioned for her to come over to him.

Nikki paused for a moment and licked the blood off his knife. She tossed it to the floor at the foot of the bed as she strutted over and straddled him. She let her stitched lips trail over his face before whispering, "You're right. I could never kill you...it's too much fun killing people who don't want to die." She leaned back so he could see the fierceness burning in her eyes. "But I'm not a fucking pawn in this game like they say." She gestured her head to the television.

The Joker smiled and united he and Nikki in a violent kiss. He laughed as soon as their kiss broke. He knew what he would have her do. "You're right, princess. You're much better than they say. No one is above you except me. Now get dressed. We still have a meeting with Mr. Lau. He's been waiting patiently tied up to his chair downstairs."

#

The Joker laughed and hooted as he heard the dog's pulling apart their former owner. So much for loyal muts. Mr. Lau learned his lesson the hard way too. He wanted his money so bad he betrayed his mob friends. Now he was crisping on top of his pyramid of money. It was all too funny! The Joker was showing them what money and greed got them. All of their plans and precious schemes weren't worth anything anymore.

He turned around to find Nikki leaning forward to light a cigarette from the blazing inferno. He was almost tempted to push her on the dancing flames. If it had been anyone else he would have in an instant. But he didn't want to hurt his princess. Not like that at least. It would tarnish her appearance even more and he liked her just the way she looked with her beautiful scars.

Nikki shut her eyes and let the smoke fill her lungs. She glanced around and exhaled the smoke. Their job was pretty much done now that everyone was dead. She began walking back toward their black car. She knew the Joker would follow her. He liked to be in charge, yes, but he was still a man who could be caught in his woman's grasp. And the Joker was thoroughly masculine. She knew that pretty well by now. Nikki smiled when she heard his footsteps behind her. They were like magnets to each other.

"C'mere, princess," he whispered. "It's your turn to have fun now."

Nikki turned around and furrowed her brows when she saw a phone in his hand. "What the fuck is this? Are we gonna prank call the Mayor? Fuck that!"

The Joker gripped her wrist as Nikki tried to walk away. "Not exactly, princess. Listen, I'm providing you the means, you provide the stipulations. Let's just say there is a certain program on the air with a man threatening to give Batman's identity away..." Nikki's eyes bulged as the Joker trailed off. She and the Joker felt the same about the Bat pest. He was a pain in the ass, but way too fun to fuck with. She couldn't let some dipshit ruin her fun.

The Joker smiled as he watched Nikki's thoughts unfurl on her face. "My thoughts exactly beautiful. So I'm gonna give you the job to take care of this matter..."

Nikki looked to the ground as she thought to herself about what she could do. She began to laugh when everything dawned on her and an idea took shape. "Give me the number," she ordered with a mischievous smile.

#

Bruce Wayne watched the television in horror at the report titled "BATMAN REVEALED". One of his workers, Coleman Reece, was being interviewed by TV host Mike Engel and threatening to reveal the identity of Batman. Bruce pinched the bridge on his nose. Too much shit was happening lately. First the Joker and Nikki escape and then Harvey and...Rachel...Bruce sighed. He didn't know how much more he could handle. He knew he could stop Reece...it was just another problem to have to deal with. Engel announced he was taking callers to get their opinions. "Great," Bruce mumbled, "More people can call in and say they hate Batman."

Instead, a deadly, familiar voice brought his attention back to the screen beginning with, "I had a vision..." Engel and Reece were frozen on screen. The Joker's voice continued on as he talked about his change of heart and how he no longer wanted to kill Batman.

"Now," a new female voice began, "It's time all of you figured out that I'm not just a fucking companion of my darling Joker here. Soooo, all of you are going to play _my_ game now. If Coleman Reece is not dead within sixty minutes, _I'm_ going to blow up a hospital." She paused to allow the information to sink in. The Joker was heard giggling in the background. "Enjoy your life before you die, which you all know could happen at any moment. Tata for now."

Bruce kicked at a side table and let out a loud yell. He was sick and tired of the Joker. The Joker was going to pay along with his little slut mistress.

"Alfred," he yelled. He began to undress to slip on his familiar black spandex. He was going to stop the Joker and Nikki Grant, even if it killed him. It's the least he could do to avenge Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Nikki hummed the usual tune the Joker liked to drone as she adjusted the nurse's belt around her waist. With a snigger to herself, she proceeded to check up on her next patient, or better yet...she glanced down to check her nametag... Susan Jones' former patient. No one gave her a second glance as she walked around. In any other circumstance that would have been unusual with her scars, but today she expected it. The atmosphere was tense and full of fear as everyone evacuated from Gotham General.

Nikki reached the next room on her clipboard and paused at the door as she painted a cheery smile on her face. The bed was occupied by an elderly man. He was staring blankly at the wall. Nikki coughed loudly to get his attention. He didn't budge.

She frowned. He was going to ruin her fun. At least some of the other patients recognized her right before she killed them. Nikki sighed dramatically and decided she would be a nice person for once. She slapped the man's cheek to try to stir him. When he didn't move she went ahead and injected the air bubble in his blood stream. She gave him one last look before she turned to leave.

Suddenly the old man grabbed her wrist. Nikki's heart jumped as she sucked in a quick intake of air. "Thank you," he said dryly before shifting his head back into a blank look.

Nikki stared at him, not sure whether to yell at him or laugh. He just thanked her for killing him? What did he think she was? Some sort of assisted suicide angel? Was he in so much pain that he truly wanted to die? Nikki gritted her teeth. She didn't want to help him, dammit! She should have left him alive.

Now in an annoyed spirit, Nikki huffed out of the room into the chaos of the hallway. Someone shouted something about a Mr. Feguerson being dead. The voice was told to leave him...they had to get everyone alive out immediately. The voices got further and more distant as Nikki furthered down the now empty hallway where she knew the Joker was. She paused on the last door at the end.

"Hey Betty! It's Susie. I'm coming in," she called in a false upbeat voice before she opened the door. She didn't feel like having the Joker accidentally blow her head off thinking she was a real nurse.

The sight that met her eyes was a freaky looking Harvey Dent staring at the Joker with a gun in hand. Nikki couldn't help but drop her clipboard in surprise and begin to laugh. She managed to gasp, "Holy fuck! You look like shit!"

Dent's eyes narrowed on her face. He snarled, "I would say the same thing."

Nikki continued to smile her mischievous grin. She was loving the sight of Harvey Dent looking so broken. The Joker made a "tut tut tut" noise before pushing himself and Nikki out of the door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided them down the hall. "Now now princess...he's not in a very good mood. Best not to prod him too much. He has work to do for us. Besides, we have a building to explode!"

"Are you planning on changing out of your darling little ensemble?" Nikki gestured to the Joker's nurse outfit identical to her own (though Nikki had to admit she had the figure to pull it off unlike the lean Joker).

"What's the matter? Mad we match?" the Joker giggled as he pulled off parts of his outfit.

Nikki muttered a "Yeah right." She was distracted by a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone to find a text from Maroni:

Guess what bitch? You've been dumped.

Nikki stared at the screen and scoffed. She didn't fucking care about Maroni anymore. She had better people to kill for. The Joker was already reaching for the phone from her hand to read her new text message. "The mob has officially broken off from you, but we knew that already," Nikki told the Joker as he handed her phone back to her.

The Joker started to laugh so hard he had to stop walking. "Broken up with me? He's not even going to be alive soon! The former white knight of Gotham is paying him a special visit."

"The sooner he's dead, the better," Nikki answered in a bored tone as she began to light a cigarette.

"You know, princess, just out of my usual, uh, curiosity, what exactly did he blackmail you with to start to work with me?" The Joker asked casually as he continued walking. He fumbled with the bomb detonator in his hands.

Nikki scoffed and was about to explain how fucking stupid Maroni was, but suddenly realization hit Nikki like a stack of bricks. She chocked on her spit.

She had been so lost in her bloody spree and her newfound sense of freedom with the Joker that she had completely forgotten. It's not like she cared that much in the first place, but she still had her connections. One thought kept replaying over and over in her head.

Maroni wasn't taking care of her issue anymore.

The words kept repeating like some ailing broken record. She felt a mixture of irritation and anger because of the new problem she had to deal with. Her walking pace quickened as she called Maroni back. The Joker was cackling at her sudden mood change. Nikki thought she could faintly hear him talking to her. Nikki tuned him out. She was focused on the ringing in her ear.

"You fucking son of a bitch. What did you do?" Nikki yelled into the phone as soon as Maroni picked up.

"What's this, Nikki? Are you actually caring about someone for once?" the mobster asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You have three seconds to tell me what the fuck you did," she growled. Her hand clawed at cheek as she felt her anger growing.

"Well, let's see. Last I heard your nephew was checked into Gotham General by his mommy because someone accidentally hit him with their car...I'm assuming he's being moved as we speak...that is if he actually gets off the bus. Who knows if another accident happens," the voice laughed before the call ended with a 'click'.

Nikki felt her hand shaking from her anger. She dropped her phone before taking off in a run. The Joker watched her throughout the conversation with a curious look. "What is it, beautiful? Someone's got you awwwfully upset," he called. His voice was upbeat but had a suspicious undertone underneath.

Nikki burst out of the hospital doors and looked around like a crazed person. Her eyes found her target, the two school buses that hadn't left yet. She pulled the gun out of her pocket and began to shoot at the nearest school bus as it began to leave. The Joker watched her from the steps of the hospital. His head was cocked crooked and he tapped the detonator at his side. It was truly peculiar. Why was she acting that way? He giggled and shook his head. He initiated the detonator as he walked toward the second school bus.

Screams, explosions, and gunshots were filling the air. As the Joker walked closer he could see the windows splatter with blood. His men from the other school bus were calling out to him. He lifted his index finger, indicating for them to wait. Gunshots continued to pour out until finally there was no more screaming. Nikki stepped off the school bus covered in blood. In her arms was a blond little boy in a hospital gown and a blue cast on his wrist. He looked like he would be five or six years old. He was clutching Nikki out of fear as tears poured down his cheeks.

The Joker started to laugh his high pitch hoot. "Geez, princess. If you wanted a kid THAT bad I am, uh, more than equipped to knock you up."

Nikki didn't respond. She hastily boarded the second yellow school bus full of hostages and the Joker's men as the building continued to explode. The Joker gave the signal for them to go. He sat down next to Nikki in the back of the bus. The blond boy in her arms buried his face in her neck. Nikki made no move to comfort him. Her face was a blank with hints of anger popping through her facade as she stared straight ahead.

"Sooo," The Joker began, waiting for Nikki to explain. He wasn't too entirely sure how he felt (how funny, him thinking about his feelings!). He found the whole idea of Nikki sitting with a child in her arms greatly entertaining, but he still wondered what the fuck was going on.

Nikki cleared her throat when the felt the Joker drifting his knife along her cheek. She nuzzled against his knife. "He's my sister's kid," she whispered in a soft tone so unlike the heartless Nikki the Joker came to know.

The Joker's tongue darted out of his mouth as he leaned in closer. "Go on," he urged in his child-like tone.

Nikki's eyes met his. She looked bored again yet a tinsy bit frustrated. "So when I got let loose out of the asylum, Maroni thought he had to bribe me working for him. He offered protection for my sister and my parents."

The Joker cocked his head back and growled a deep "Hmmmmmmm". He was starting to become annoyed with this new Nikki who cared for others. Nikki could sense his hostility growing. She licked her mutilated lip and scoffed. "Don't get that look on your face. I don't give a fuck about my family. The only reason I'm taking care of the kid is because it was an agreement. And just like you, I keep my promises."

"What type of agreement? Some of them can be, uh, broken if given the right loophole..." The Joker hinted at as he licked his smeared lips. His mouth watered for a new challenge where he could kill someone unexpectedly because they thought they were 'protected'.

"Not that easily," Nikki mumbled. The child on her lap curled closer to the side of the bus rather than her stony body.

When Nikki didn't respond any further, the Joker began to cut her deeply on her upper arm. "What agreement?" he snarled as he grasped her arm tightly.

Nikki hissed. She broke her arm free from his grasp and clenched his shirt to pull him closer. This just amused the Joker further who had now broken into a fit of giggles. "Listen and comprehend this" she hissed in a low voice. She needed him to understand something for once instead of try to shatter it. Some things in her life could not be undone.

Once the Joker stopped laughing and only had his wide smile on his face, Nikki loosened the grip on his shirt. She continued. "When my parents first put me in that FUCKING asylum, they made me promise to never let any harm or any other shit happen to the family. They said it was the least I could do seeing as how I caused soooo much grief on them. I agreed because I was stupid. I was at the age where I knew I was fucked up but thought I could still have a family. But what did they do instead? Abandoned me in a fucking nuthouse."

The Joker mocked sighed and clicked his tongue. "Princess, you're not making any sense. There's no point for you to honor that, uh, verbal contract at all."

"I have to honor it," Nikki said through clenched teeth. "You wouldn't understand my reasoning anyway. Just deal with it."

But the Joker was not one to let an uncomfortable topic drop when he had so much fun with it. "You know," The Joker began in an unsettling gentle tone, "You could always just, uh, kill them. Then they certainly wouldn't be bothersome."

Nikki glared at him for a moment before turning away. "I can't" she hissed.

"Why not princess? It's better not to have any, uh, ties to the mundane idiots who populate this planet. I could help you..."he replied with a giggles. His knife was drifting over to the small boy's cheek.

Nikki clutched his hand and pulled his knife so it cut along the side of her neck. She stared at him with rage in her eyes mixed with embarrassment for her own weakness. She looked away at the window of the passing streets of Gotham when she couldn't stand his gaze any longer. She didn't want to talk about her family anymore...she just couldn't kill them no matter how much she hated them. It was like they tied her to living since they created her. No matter how much she wanted them dead, she couldn't let them die. When she agreed to never let harm befall them, she was still almost normal...not even close to the level she was now. Yes, she was still crazy, but she still had her humanity. Somehow that agreement, that one answer of 'yes' represented a life she didn't want anymore, but at the same time represented a time where she didn't feel so cold or alone.

Not that she cared...or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Shit, if she didn't even understand her feelings, how the fuck could she try to explain them to a guy like the Joker? She turned her eyes back on him. He was watching her like a hawk with that never ending grin growing wider and wider on his face.

The Joker couldn't help but giggle at Nikki's emotional struggle. Each passing second had a new emotion on her face. He brushed a loose bang out of her eye. He would show his princess the route of freedom eventually. He couldn't let her have any strings attached to anyone but him. He ruffled the hair on the small boy who shivered from silent tears and giggled. He would kill her family after his 'plan' tonight was done. That would be his generous gift to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

The Joker clicked the 'end' button on the cell phone and giggled. The people in the ferries below would play his little game tonight since they were soooo eager to leave his city. They fell right into his trap. He cornered all of them and like blind fools they walked right into the devil's clutches. He shook his face so his greasy green tinged hair fell out of his eyes. His smacked his freshly painted crimson lips at the thought of the panic and chaos that was happening right outside of his window. His three new muts, courtesy of his old mobster friend, started to bark. He spun around to find his little princess marching into the room with her little bunny trailing behind her with fresh tears on his face. Nikki looked livid. The soft red of her cheeks almost matched the color of her hair. Ah, how she delighted him!

He smiled his wide grin and extended his arms out. "Princess! I see you've returned. You've decided to keep the little tyke, huh? How cute. We'll have a lil, uh, family and raise him, just you and me and some knives and—"

Nikki didn't wait for him to finish his thoughts before she marched right up to him and shoved him back. "You stupid fucking asshole! What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to kill them!"

The Joker looked around like she was talking to someone else. He had an innocent expression on his face. "Did what, beautiful? I've been here this entire time, waiting just like you said. What have YOU been doing...You're the one who's been gone for a while now..."

"Don't you fucking play dumb with me! I know you and your little cell phone have been busy. You told them to get on the ferry pretending to be the fucking police commissioner. You said they had to protect themselves from me. You told them the kid was waiting for them on the other side!" Nikki's teeth were barred back and she practically growled at him. "Know how I know this? YOU gave them my number as the number to call when they were safe and the ferry was leaving!"

The Joker grimaced slightly before erupting in a fit of giggles. "Okay okay! Guilty as, uh, charged! But don't act all angry with me. They're the ones who believed you would hurt them. Some family, huh? They're afraid of you yet they want you to help them. Consider it a gift to you, princess. You'll be rid of them once and for all."

Nikki pushed his arms away as he tried to hug her. "And what about the kid? What are we supposed to do with him?" She pointed to the little boy who was crouched up against the wall.

The Joker caught the little boy's eyes and waved to him. "You can do whatever you want with him, princess. You can keep him, kill him, sell him, hell throw him off the roof for all I care!"

Nikki kicked at metal pipes on the ground and let out a loud grunt. The Joker wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight despite her struggling. "Sh sh sh shhh. My you have a little temper tonight. And here I'm giving you a present. You're being awwwfullly ungrateful."

Nikki swallowed twice to keep her voice steady. She knew there was no point arguing with the Joker. He didn't see logic. "It was a gift I didn't want and told you specifically I didn't want."

The Joker nudged her head so it cocked to the side. He leaned down and licked up her neck. "Yes, princess, but you don't know what's good for you. Only I do..." He turned her around so she faced him. Nikki still had a scowl on her face. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced his mouth on her stitched lips. Nikki felt her mutilated lips begin to bleed as he bit her hard. Their kiss ended when the sound of automatic gunshots vibrated throughout the building.

"Now the fun begins," the Joker whispered menacingly with a grin. "Go put that beautiful temper of yours to, uh, good use. Take care of the SWAT idiots and leave the Bat for me."

Nikki frowned slightly. She glanced over to see her nephew curled up against the interior support pole. "Don't touch him," she ordered with a glare on her face that would make him dare question her.

The Joker smiled and kissed her again. "I'll wait until your back to take care of that, uh, little problem."

Nikki shrugged slightly to herself. She was content with that. She pulled two metal sai from her coat pockets. She hadn't had the chance to let her friends dismember people in a while. She would change that tonight. With one last chuckle to herself, she walked away and headed down the stairs.

#

Nikki pulled her knife out of the nearest SWAT guy as she ran upstairs. She cursed to herself. She knew they were going to get captured again. The whole building was overrun with the cops. She reached the top step just in time to see the Bat jump out of the nearest shattered window.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked aloud as she saw the Joker dangling upside down outside of the building.

"Lookout, princess. It seems we've uh, come to the end of our run," the clown giggled as his arms waved around.

"I thought you could handle the Bat. Apparently I was wrong!" she muttered as she wiped her bleeding arm. Batman had tied up the Joker's rope tight. If she tried to undo it herself, he would drop and she wouldn't be able to catch him. She toyed with the idea of letting him die, but quickly dismissed it when she saw him grinning at her. Life with the Joker was too much fun.

"You might want to, uh, watch your back, beautiful," his voice suggested.

Nikki was about to turn around when she felt her knees give out as she was shoved to the ground by the latest wave of SWAT. "Told ya!" she heard the Joker's sing-song voice call.

His giggles grew louder as half of the SWAT cut him down together and handcuffed him. Nikki was pulled up by her bound arms. Both she and the Joker's head spun around when she heard a loud scream. Her nephew was running out from his hiding spot behind the interior pole toward her. He was so scared he didn't know who else to turn to. He grasped her legs and cried as the SWAT tried to pull him off.

"His mom is on the ferry boat. Get him back to her," Nikki ordered the SWAT officer who managed to pull the crying child off. He looked at her with surprise for a moment before heading down the stairs. Nikki turned to give the Joker another dirty look. She couldn't lie. She had breathed a sigh of relief when the ferries didn't blow up. After all, she didn't want to take care of the kid for the rest of her life.

"Don't look at me like that, princess. After all, this might be the last time we see each other for a while," the Joker mock sighed as he and Nikki were forced down the stairs. Nikki scoffed and smiled. She knew they would break out wherever they were going eventually. The Joker winked at her and licked his lips.

"Are we seriously gonna walk down all these fucking flights?" Nikki complained as they turned down yet another staircase.

"Shut up!" an officer growled in response.

Nikki grunted and managed to kick the officer. She received a nice punch to the face in return. The Joker practically growled and lunged at the cop. He started laughing hysterically to see the cop flinch as two others held the Joker back.

The two were loaded into an armed SWAT transport. Nikki leaned lazily up against the Joker as both of them smiled at the cops. Fear, as the Joker would say, was the best weapon against anyone. Who wouldn't be scared while locked in a van with two insane murderers? However, these cops weren't completely dumb. They kept their guns pointed at the two criminals and had doubled cuffed them.

Sometime later the SWAT bus stopped. The double doors in the back were opened. Nikki's eyes bulged as she yelled, "You took us to Arkham? Not even fucking jail? FUCK THAT!" She began to kick at the cops who had grabbed her and the Joker and were dragging them out of the van. The Joker simply looked bored while Nikki was in a crazed rage with angry tears pouring down her face.

"Welcome back, Nikki. Don't worry...we have a brand new room for you," a nurse smiled warmly. Two orderlies held Nikki still along with the cops as they injected something in her neck. Her eyes grew heavy and eventually closed as she passed out in their arms.

"Don't tell me this is gonna be paradise for this bitch! Do you know how many people she's killed?" a SWAT officer asked as they loaded an unconscious Nikki to a gurney.

"We at Arkham believe everyone can be treated. Nikki was here before and showed us potential. And we plan to do the same with you, Mr. Joker," the elderly nurse said simply as they ushered the Joker within the mental hospital. His giggles echoed at the metal door slammed shut after him.

The lead SWAT officer scoffed. "I'll give them six months before the Joker's out on the street again because some stupid fucking doctor thought he could be treated."

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Sorry for such a short update but I'm having a bit of a block right now. Again, thank you to everyone who is still reading such a dark story! I have a bit of a plot twist coming up which I know is ridiculous, but hey, it's fanfiction so why not have some fun right? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

Nikki grunted in annoyance as she tried to pry herself free from the bounds holding her down. She finally gave up with a huff as she leaned back in the heavily cushioned bed. Her wrists and ankles were in padded cuffs to the hospital bed with the bed titled up so Nikki was sitting. The flannel of her bright orange patient scrubs was starting to itch, making Nikki more and more irritated by the second. She had been left alone for quite some time while the nurse, Sheila, was processing her latest lab. Sheila, the older plump nurse was her personal care taker. She was the leader in the set of nurses and doctors who were making sure Nikki was "rehabilitated". Nikki laughed every time she said the word. The thought of her becoming a normal citizen was ridiculous.

She had been in Arkham for only a month and she was already at her wits end. She hadn't seen the Joker at all, she hadn't had sex at all, she had been throwing up the shitty hospital food like crazy, and worst of all, she hadn't fucking killed anyone! They were keeping her and the Joker in maximum security cells which required them to be tied down all the time. Nikki attributed her sickness to this. She wasn't one who was meant to be caged. Of course the staff saw more potential in her than the Joker for becoming better. From what she overheard when the nurses talked, the Joker was being quite a little ass to take care of. He refused to cooperate with anything and tried to manipulate every person he met. One nurse had to take a leave from the asylum after five minutes with him and his crazy laughter!

The opening of the room's door diverted her attention. In walked the hospital's head doctor, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. He was a short balding man with a gray goatee. He looked like he would worship Sigmund Freud. "Hello, Miss Grant. How are you doing today?" he asked as he sat down beside the bed.

Nikki smiled sweetly before spitting at him. She laughed nastily when he wiped the spit from his chin and moved further back in the room. "Now, Nikki, you really should behave especially since I have a surprise for you..." the doctor scolded, though it was obvious he would show the surprise no matter what her behavior was.

"A surprise? Oh wow! I wonder if it's more meds," Nikki cried in an obviously sarcastic ruse. Her face went deadpan again. "You have nothing to offer me," she huffed in a bored tone before turning her head to look at something else in the room instead of his wrinkly face.

"I think I do," the doctor said simply. He popped his head out the door and motioned someone in. Two orderlies were pulling a limp, make-up less figure in the room. Although the Joker was not in his usual attire, the straightjacket and greasy brown hair revealed his identity. His eyes were closed but his lips were quivering as he held his laughter in. "He's playing dead again, sir," one of the orderlies mumbled in a frustrated tone.

"I think this is something you might want to be alive for, Mr. Joker," Jeremiah Arkham suggested.

The Joker lifted one of his eye lids open to see Nikki watching him with rapt attention. This caused the Joker to burst into a fit of giggles. She smiled when his eyes found hers. "Now you have me, uh, interested doc-tor," he grinned as he struggled a bit against his restraints. The idea of Nikki strapped to a bed...waiting just for him... he licked his lips as his eyes grew darker with desire.

Sheila walked in from behind the group of them. "Good! Everybody's here. Now please sit down Mr. Joker. And Ms. Grant...you just relax," the older woman smiled as she waved some pieces of paper in her hand. Nikki scoffed at her. The woman was an idiot. How could she relax when she was tied down? The two orderlies restrained the Joker on the chair next to Nikki's bed. He grinned widely at Nikki like a child who just got a piece of candy. Both sets of eyes were surveying the room as they tried to figure out the best way to escape now that they were together.

"Well," Jeremiah Arkahm began. "I have no idea where to start. So much has happened all at once. It really is exciting. You two will be our greatest triumph in showing the world you CAN get better." He adjusted his glasses. He could barely contain his smile.

"Look, uh, doc, to be honest, you're making it very difficult for us to , uh, seeexxxx with all these restraints here, so why don't ya be a good little guy and undo these for me," the Joker asked as he smacked his lips and held up his bound crossed arms. "Then you can tell all the world of our success yada yada."

Nikki nodded in agreement as she too struggled against her ties. Sheila chuckled to herself. "You two! I must admit your love affair is a great sign. But it is all this talk of, hmmm...making love," She ignored the laughter from the Joker and Nikki, "which brings us to the next point..." she glanced over at Dr. Jeremiah.

The graying doctor smiled. "Congratulations. You two are going to be responsible for another human life!"

The Joker looked at him and blew a raspberry. He now had a bored look on his face. "I thought we took care of that, uh, problem of yours, princess."

Nikki looked annoyed. She didn't want to deal with this shit again. "I told you to give the kid back to his mom. I'm not taking care of him. If everyone is dead then give him up for adoption or something."

Jeremiah looked puzzled for a moment before comprehending what they were talking about. "Oh no no Ms. Grant. We're not talking about your nephew. He's back and safe with your family," he ignored the shudder Nikki emitted from the word. "It's you I'm talking about, Ms. Grant. We ran the tests because Sheila had her suspicions with you throwing up all the time...and well, you're pregnant."

The Joker started to laugh one of his hysterical cackles. He began to bounce up and down in his seat as his laugh grew more and more delirious. Nikki couldn't hide her shock. Pregnant? PREGNANT? She could hardly say the word in her head. She was stunned, but her temper took over after the initial surprise. She gave herself birth control shots every couple of months just so she wouldn't have to deal with having a period. She thought that was enough protection. Apparently she was wrong.

"Get rid of it then!" she blurted out with a snarl. Why were the doctor and Sheila smiling like this was a good thing? There was no way in hell Nikki was going to have a kid.

"Oh no, Ms. Grant. We refuse to abort this child. We're offering you two some options, so you might wanna pay close attention," Shelia said sternly as the Joker was catching his breath and shaking with glee.

Dr. Jeremiah adjusted his classes. "Well, your first option is to instantly offer the child up for adoption and never have any contact."

"That one," Nikki replied immediately.

"Now don't be hasty, princess. I wanna hear what, uh, plannnsss the doc here has for us," the Joker replied with his scars stretching further as his smile grew wider. Nikki shot him an angry look.

"The other option," the doctor said as he ignored the Joker, "is for the two of you to live together during this pregnancy. You'll have your own bathroom, bedroom, and living room. Food will be delivered to the room along with your meds. You can have all the relations you want, any way you want. The only rule is you can't hurt each other or the baby."

Nikki scoffed at the ridiculous idea of all of them living together like a fucking family. The Joker started to giggle louder. "And after the, uh, kid has arrived? What then?"

"It will be placed with Sheila for care but both of you will have visiting rights in the ward. You can continue to live with each other. No one on the outside will know about any of this. No one will stop it. All you have to do is agree," the doctor replied.

"Think about it before you reply," Sheila said before Nikki could begin her profanity stricken tirade. "You won't have any restraints...you'll have books...you can spend your days however you want. And you'll be with each other..."

The Joker's eyes were sparkling with delight. His entertainment just shot up tenfold! He couldn't contain his giggles. Nikki, however, wasn't so sold. "I don't fucking buy it. What's the catch? "

Dr. Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Well, there would obviously be some rehabilitation benefits in this arrangement. You two care for each other in some sort of fashion...and we're hoping you'll care as well for your child. It will be a maximum security apartment. You won't have anything that could be a weapon available to you..."

"We're really just trying to get you two to open up that bond you have for each other and extend it to others," Shelia smiled in her always cheery voice.

The Joker growled with pleasure. "Our _bond_? Reaally? Now, my, uh, plump friend, do you ask this because you, uh, want to be my new squeeze? My blushing bride to be?"

Sheila looked confused for a moment. Was he asking if she wanted to be his new bride? "Wait...are you two engaged?"

"No!" Nikki replied as the Joker answered, "Why, yes we are."

Nikki gave him an annoyed look. "Don't fuck with them or else they'll think we're serious."

"But princess, we probably should get married since we're having a, uh, strapping lil baby. It's a sinnn you know!" the Joker replied in his best preachy voice.

"We're not getting married," Nikki said flatly.

"Well, obviously not at this moment, princess," the Joker giggled as though the idea was ludicrous.

"I think it's something to consider...in the meantime, we'll take you to your apartment so you two can get settled," Sheila said in her gentle voice as she began to unstrap Nikki. Two additional orderlies came in with a regular pair of handcuffs. Nikki didn't fight them for once. 

She was still stunned. What the fuck was wrong with the world today? She was pregnant, the Joker was suggesting marriage. And they thought SHE was the crazy one?

Her eyes started to burn like she could cry. She hadn't felt so vulnerable since before she met the Joker. With him, she was invincible. He let her bloodlust loose. But now...well now it felt like that fucking fetus was sucking the crazy out of her. She felt human, an emotion she HATED. As her anger grew, she felt the bloodlust inside her rise once again. She wanted to rip the throat out of all the people around her, including the Joker, and including the fucking demon inside her.

#

"Welllll, I have to admit the doc did preeety good with this one. This place isn't too shabby. It'll do good until, we, uh, check out of here," the Joker giggled as he knocked down cheap paper paintings that were taped to the wall.

Nikki didn't reply. She was sitting on the edge of their large king size bed with her hands gripping the bedspread. Her jaw was clenched as she continued thinking about ways she could self induce a miscarriage. The Joker, not used to being ignored, threw a book at her. "HEY! Earth to princess! Daddddy is talking here!"

Nikki tore her eyes away from the floor to scowl at him. "Get. This. Fucking. Thing. Out. Of. Me," she hissed, enunciating each word.

The Joker cocked his head to the side like he didn't hear her properly. He strolled over to the bed and nudged her so she was lying on her back with him lying next to her. "You know, beautiful," he said as he propped himself up on an elbow, "I must admit I never ever wanted to be a, uh, parental person...but this situation is quite amusing! We're going to be Gotham's role model for proper parents. Our new, uh, toy is going to provide us with some fun times ahead. Imagine the idea of a lil child killing people! It's hilarious! It's madness. It's chaosss," he growled the last word with the utmost pleasure. " So no, I will not cut that thing out of you. It's gonna stay until its good and ready to pop out."

Nikki gritted her teeth. She tried scratching at her arms, but Sheila had cut her nails so she nothing but nubs rubbed against her. She exhaled angrily and tried a different approach. "You say that now, but wait until I start to fucking balloon out. Then you see if you like your pregnant princeeess," she sneered the last word.

The Joker simply smiled his demonic grin and planted a wet kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about THAT, princess. Just know if I'm not entertained by all of this, I'll kill you."

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. I have a bit of a twist here which I'm sure many of you are going to laugh at because I pulled THAT card, but in reality, how can you have unprotected sex sessions without getting pregnant? And no, it's not going to turn out how you think it will :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

Pleasantly plump Sheila clicked her tongue as she stared in the observation window through the door to the Joker and Nikki's room. They had been living together in their apartment for a month now. Their relationship appeared to be a constant whirlwind. It was a lot of cooing and touching followed by violent shoves, biting, and laughing. Orderlies who observed from security cameras constantly had to interfere and separate them from critically injuring one another. What really bothered Shelia the most was the fact that they both enjoyed the pain and roughness. Despite appearing to be in love, they also appeared to be enemies.

"Jake," she called into her walkie-talkie, "Do you have a visual of Nikki? What is she doing right now?" Sheila only had a view of the Joker amiably humming to himself as he read in a chair.

"She's in the bathroom putting a cold compress on her neck," the static voice replied. Sheila furrowed her brows and wrote the observation on her clipboard before turning around and leaving the door.

Nikki wiped her dripping neck as she emerged from the bathroom with a scowl on her face. She HATED everything about being pregnant. She hated the sickness, the weight gain, the aches, and the whole concept of motherhood. She felt lazy, useless, and fat with a small bump already showing on her thin frame. She tried every day to induce a miscarriage when the orderlies were too stupid to know what she was doing. However, now that she was 5 months along, none of the small tweaks seemed to help. She needed a good kick to the stomach...something the Joker was refusing to do.

She glanced over at him reading. His face had been make-up less for some time now, yet he still retained a wicked glint in his eyes. His black pits met hers and he smiled. "Feeling better, princess?"

She snarled at the cheery tone of his voice. He found this whole goddamn thing amusing. He couldn't wait to play the ULTIMATE prank on Gotham...him being a father. Nikki ignored him. She gingerly laid down on the bed so she faced the blank wall. She didn't hear him get up, but she felt the bed shift as she laid down next to her.

"Princess, I've never seen you act, so uh, _human._ I'm not sure I like it," his child voice whispered against her ear.

Nikki squirmed around to adjust herself. "Then get me the fuck outta here," she hissed.

She kept her eyes closed as she let out an angry sigh. His rough hands were stroking her cheek. "Okay," he said simply.

#

Jake the orderly sighed. "Not again," he groaned to his co worker, Colin. His view of the Joker's security camera showed Nikki throwing chairs at the Joker. The Joker was laughing his insane cackle as the petite girl lifted up furniture and books and pillows and threw them at her boyfriend.

Jake and Colin ran to the room armed with their batons and tasers. "Stop it right now!" Jake yelled with his taser charged and ready to shock on command.

"Uh-oh, princess. The big bad boys are here. "The Joker wiggled around and laughed like he was being shocked.

Nikki smiled. "Good."

Jake didn't have time to react. Nikki had broken off the leg on one of the chairs and smacked Colin in his skull with a sickening crunch. Jake turned to help but felt the Joker slam his head into the wall. He fell to the ground and watched as Nikki and the Joker took turns beating Colin to death, Nikki armed with the chair leg and the Joker armed with Colin's baton.

Despite his blurry eyesight and aching head, Jake managed to take his phone of out his pocket and follow the emergency procedure he was taught. His text message read, "Joker escaping. Arkham" and was sent to Commissioner Jim Gordon.

Once he took his eyes off the phone, he saw two sets of crazy eyes on him. "Did you want to call mamma to say goodbye?" Nikki leered as she stomped onto the cell phone.

The Joker giggled and raised his baton higher. "Whoopsies. Too late!"

#

Jim Gordon had been on his way home when he received a deadly text message. He called in his units, but proceeded to Arkham alone to try to stop the Joker. He wasn't going to call Batman this time. He believed he needed to stop the Joker by himself for once.

He knew things were going badly when he heard screams as he entered the building. He took the keys from a terrified receptionist, and made his way up the floors. Nikki, meanwhile, was cleaning up house a bit before she and the Joker took off. The fool insisted to dress himself properly before leaving. It didn't matter anyway, no one knew they were gone...yet.

She finished slicing the throat of another nurse who did therapy with her and continued walking down the hallway. Jim Gordon arrived at her floor at the end of the hallway right as Nikki spotted another nurse. He saw only her back and watched as Nikki stabbed the terrified woman in her forehead. Only after when the woman fell did Nikki hear the shots fire.

Nikki felt the bullets crush her bones, her organs...her blood vessels. She managed to turn around to face her attacker. She laughed. Jim Gordon had good aim. She fell to her knees with blood sputtering from her mouth and a disbelieving smile on her face. He got her good. She fell back onto the wall and clutched at her stomach where the bullets had exited into the nearby wall. Only when Jim Gordon got closer did he see the obvious bump of pregnancy. Nikki thought she could hear him faintly cursing himself and yelling in anger and disbelief. She heard the crackling of the walkie-talkie as he called for an ambulance and to see where his back up was. But the buzzing in her ears was growing too loud.

Off in the distance she saw the blurred figure of the Joker, menacing as ever. He was dressed in his custom purple suit and applied his trademark make up for their escape. How and where he found his clothes, she didn't know and didn't care...all that mattered was he was there. He was at the end of the hallway with an amused look on his face. He doubled over in wild laughter when he saw the pool of blood flooding around Nikki. It was the ultimate joke! Someone had hurt the one person who could never feel pain... the little devil herself. He walked closer intending to play with his princess a bit before he rescued her. Jim Gordon had his gun on him, but this time, the Joker had eyes for Nikki alone.

"Princess, I think you need a band-aid," the Joker crooned. He froze mid-step when he saw the full extent of the damage. Five bullet holes lined her body. Two through her stomach, one through her shoulder, and another three before her collar bone. Blood gushed through them like a cascade. "Hmph" he muttered as his eyes looked Nikki up and down.

Suddenly, the situation wasn't that funny. His princess could not recover from this. She and his little killer prodigy inside her would die against his wishes. Nikki coughed blood and she felt her eye sight began to blacken slightly. She giggled to herself. She was about die and the Joker had a look on his face that almost resembled a frown despite his prominent scars. The Joker crouched down. He was trying to laugh, trying to make this all amusing, but he couldn't make it happen.

Nikki startled him by grabbing his collar. Her breaths were shallow and rapid. She could feel her pulse weaken. "Kill them all for me," she rasped through another spill of blood. The grin on her face despite her pain made the Joker giggled.

"You got it, princess," he replied gleefully and he gently rubbed her cheek with his gloved hand.

Her breaths had stopped...her eyes were closed...but a trace of a smile remained on her face. The Joker sighed a growl and suddenly felt a swell of anger. He turned to face a stunned Jim Gordon who didn't know what to think. He could tell that Nikki and the Joker obviously cared for each other, but the detached way they parted sickened him. The Joker licked his lips and had a wicked grin plastered on his face. "So, Co-missioner, you decided to take away one of my favorite play things. Very poor choice indeed," he snarled.

Gordon flinched causing the Joker to burst into giggles. The aging commissioner looked to the exits out of the corner of his eye. Where was his back-up? The Joker was pissed and in a crazed mood.

"Let me as you something...did you EVER think about what would happen if you took _her _away from me?" The Joker took a step closer to Gordon who maintained the shaking gun in his hand.

"I had no choice but to shoot her. She was killing people! I didn't know she was pregnant," Gordon spluttered.

The Joker laughed his high pitch cackle. "You DIDN'T KNOW? LOOK AT HER! It's a lil bit obvious, but then again you're not exactly the best detective," The Joker snarled as he took another step forward.

A woman's scream made Gordon take his eyes off the Joker. It had only been for half a second, but it had been too late. The Joker had pried the gun out of Gordon's hand and pistol whipped him with it, knocking Gordon out. Nurse Shelia stood at the end of the hallway and cried at the sight before her. She let tears fall at the sight of Nikki's dead body slumped against the wall. She let out another wail of agony and clutched at her chest out of fear and grief.

The Joker licked his lips as he caught his breath. He could hear the police sirens, and the yell of the men approaching from floors below. He looked at Sheila with a face of mock confusion. He turned back to take another look at Nikki's body. "Aww, does my princess' dead body upset you too? Oh don't worry about it. You'll have something else to be much more upset about."

He flicked out his knife with a laugh, and reached out for Sheila.

#

Batman watched them roll out the body bag of Nikki Grant from his position on top of the roof of the asylum. The police lights illuminated the entire parking lot making the black body bag contrast sharply with its surroundings. Along with the hoards of officers searching the area for the Joker, Nikki's parents were there along with her sister and nephew. Her father's face was cold, but both the mother and the sister were sobbing. He could faintly hear them repeat over and over about how she could have changed. Batman sighed. There was no changing Nikki Grant. She had been born a killer. Not even being a mother could have healed her. The only person she cared for was the Joker, the worst homicidal manic to ever grace the Earth.

Batman's eyes found the distant blinking lights of Gotham. He held the red inked Joker card in his hand that was found attached to the body of the nurse, Sheila. It read:

TheY'll ALL dIe FoR hEr. YOu'LL sEe. I'LL sHOw YA.

Batman shook his head in both anger and disbelief. He came too late to help tonight. Gordon foolishly thought he could take the Joker down by himself. No one had even told him or the Gotham police for that matter that Nikki was pregnant and they were living in a paradise that was easily escapable! The Joker had taken off before the cops reached the floor. He had already killed the nurse. Batman let out a raspy snarl as he kicked at the pebbles on the roof. The Joker could have been contained in SOME way. Dr. Jeremiah had told him how the Joker _wanted_ to be a father and appeared to love Nikki in some sick way. They may have been morbid evil reasons, but he still cared. Now with her gone, well...the Joker had reached an all new level of crazy.

He would never stop his games, his jokes, or his tricks. Before, he did them for fun, for laughs, for kicks. He didn't need any more reason to kill people. But now he would kill for her. Nikki became his new inspiration, his own inside joke. And every time he went to carve someone up, he would think about the smile on her face as she died and he would laugh, but then he would become angry. And his victim would pay.

But that was the price of the Joker's feelings for her. He would never be able to erase her from his crazed mind. Call it love, call it revenge... call it the insanity of the insane.

The Joker giggled and licked his lips as he saw Batman walk back toward the door on the roof. He flicked out his trusty knife. He liked to call it _fun._

**Authors Note: Thanks again to everyone who has read throughout the story. This gruesome tale has officially ended on (hopefully) an unexpected note. If you have any questions or comments, please review! To explain myself, Nikki and the Joker did care about each other as much as heartless fiends could care for another. The Joker is almost invincible due to his crazyness. Nikki was vulnerable due to her temper and bloodlust. She may have been a manic, but she was still the weaker side of the team. She was bound to be taken down because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as the Joker would...she was too busy enjoying the blood flow.**


End file.
